Hey There Delilah
by GirlOnTour
Summary: A Kendall one shot because I can. Credit where credit is due: "Hey there Delilah - Plain White T's"


Hey there Delilah

You come out of the terminal area at arrivals; scanning the crowd for your dad and you sighed in disappointment when the face you saw belonged to Lucas; your dad's assistant.

"He couldn't make it, I assume?" you ask as you rolled your eyes.

It was always the same thing. Your parents had divorced when you were eight years old and now every vacation you went to New York City to visit your dad; to spend quality time together but truth was that your dad was too busy. Every time you fell for his empty promises and you had promised yourself that this time was the last time. You were no longer the nine year old girl who saw her dad as a big hero; to you he was just someone you would visit a city that you fell in love with.

Lucas threw you a sympathetic smile and took your bags as he led you to the car that was waiting for you. You get in the car; as soon as the car started moving in the city's traffic you gaze outside the window; sighing. A small smile crept on your face seeing New York City's buildings; the shops.

As you gazed out the window you noticed that the driver wasn't exactly taking the usual route to your dad's house. You turn to Lucas in confusion.

"Lucas? Where exactly are we going?" you ask as you raise an eyebrow.

"Your father requested your presence elsewhere," he simply said as he smiled at you.

"And exactly where is that?" you ask as your curiosity grew.

"You'll see," Lucas replies before he turned back to his palmtop.

"Great!" you mutter to yourself as you go back to gazing out the window. The scenery seemed familiar and it took you a while to figure it out as you turn to Lucas as soon as it dawned on you.

"Lucas… are we going to Madison Square Garden?" you ask as a smile appeared on your face.

Lucas winked at you and nodded in silence. "Wait, who is playing Madison Square Garden?" you ask Lucas.

"Big Time Rush is," Lucas said shrugging.

Your eyes grew wider. You were supposed to know this. You had liked these guys since the first episode aired on Nickelodeon.

"Wait a minute? Are you telling me that dad knows these guys?" you say, your voice going an octave lower than usual.

"Well, yeah he does. Didn't he tell you that?" Lucas asked and you shake your head no.

"Dad doesn't talk about work; it's this stupid rule he has because he thinks I would bug him to meet everyone that is on the labels payroll. And in all honestly, we don't exactly have the greatest relationship in the world."

"Three months ago Scott; their tour manager had to take a leave of absence. And they asked your dad to be the tour manager for the time being and he accepted," Lucas stated.

You sigh and go back to gazing out the window. Half an hour of scenery gazing later you realize that the car has stopped and it dawned on you that you might run into Big Time Rush and that you just got off a flight.

"Let's go see your dad then," Lucas said as he opened the car door for you.

"I have to go to the bathroom," you say as casually as you can.

Lucas shakes his head; rolls his eyes and asks; "I assume that you want to get fresh up? Change clothes maybe? Do your make up in case you run into dreamy guys?"

"Shut up, Lucas. But yeah pretty much that," you reply winking.

"I know something better," he winks as he grabs your suitcase out of the trunk of the car and makes you follow him.

Lucas flashes his triple A backstage pass at security and just as security is about to stop you, you hear Lucas say, "She's with me."

You walk through a bad lid hallway and Lucas opens the first door on the right. As you walk in, you realize that this is an empty dressing room.

You grin up at Lucas, take your suit case and close the door. It was a race against time; how were you supposed to throw a great outfit together in minutes without making the dressing room look like your suit case just threw up.

You carefully look for your favorite pair of jeans and your t-shirt that says "Music cures life's heartbreak." You quickly change your outfit and you throw a look in the mirror. Luckily you were having a really good hair day and the flight didn't mess up your hair too badly. You quickly brush your hair and adjust your makeup. Ten minutes later you throw yourself another look in the mirror and you smile to yourself thinking that you look good.

You place all your stuff back in your suitcase and you open the door as you hand your suitcase back to Lucas. He chuckles and rolls his eyes before he says, "I thought you were going to take forever in there."

You can hear the music become clearer as you keep moving forward to the maze of hallways. Lucas stops and motions to you that your dad is probably in the venue.

You take a deep breath and you walk in the empty arena as if you were used to doing it. You glance at the stage and you see that the guys are goofing around on stage.

You proceed to scan the arena; hoping to find your father. Luckily it didn't take you all that long to find him seeing as he was standing over by the sound booth. He leaned against the barrier; arms crossed as he looked over at the stage.

"Hey dad!" you say as you shove your hands in your front pockets.

"Hey sweetheart," he says as he hugs you.

You just smile at him and turn to face the stage. You knew that it was one of Kendall's rituals to play acoustic guitar during sound check. You see him walking to the microphone; guitar in his hands.

All of a sudden the house lights went on. The arena looked so big without a crowd.

Kendall started strumming the guitar and as he played the first notes your heart leaps with joy. You can recognize that song from miles away. It was one of your all-time favorite songs; "Hey There Delilah" by the plain white T's.

You try to keep it cool as Kendall started to sing.

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away. But girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes, you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true."

You can't keep your eyes off Kendall; hanging to his every word as you can't help but smile. All of a sudden his eyes meet yours and he throws you a smile before continuing the rest of the song.

Once in a while Kendall would make eye contact and smile at you. As the final notes of the song played; you felt like you were going melt away.

All of a sudden, you see Kendall placing his guitar carefully in the stand and jump of stage. He starts making his way to where you are standing. You glance over next to you and realize that your dad is still standing beside you.

"Hello there," he says as he threw you a big smile.

"Hey," you reply trying to keep it together.

"I'm Kendall," he says as he winks.

"Delilah," you say as you hold out your hand for him to shake it.

"It's nice to meet a pretty girl as you," he says.

"Thanks, it's really nice to meet you too," you say as you are trying not to blush.

"We were just about to go down to catering to have something to eat, would you care to join me?" he asks.

You quickly glance over next to you to find that your dad had disappeared. "I would love to. Lead the way," you say as you start walking next to him.

"So Delilah, what brings you to New York City?" Kendall asks.

"I'm here to visit my dad for the next two weeks," you state matter-of-factly.

"Oh that sounds nice," he says as he takes a left turn.

"I guess. We don't really get along all that great," you say shrugging.

"I am sure that everything will work out perfectly," Kendall reassures you.

You are about to enter the catering area as you hear someone call your name. Both you and Kendall turn to your heel.

"What's up, dad?" you ask as your dad comes closer

"Here's your pass and what are you going to do?" he asks raising an eyebrow and glancing over at Kendall.

"I was going to grab something to eat with Kendall, unless you have other plans?" you ask.

"Oh, no it's fine. Stay out of trouble," he says as he turns around and starts dialing on the phone.

"Our tour manager is your dad?" Kendall asks as his eyes grew big.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" you ask as you softly elbow him.

"Not at all," he says as he lets you enter the catering area first.

"Such a gentleman," you say laughing.

"My mama raised me right," Kendall says.

The remainder of the day you spent talking to Kendall; slowly getting to know each other.

"You know, if you're here to visit your dad for two weeks; that means that you'll be going on tour with us," Kendall pointed out as the two of you were walking back to the dressing rooms.

"Wait! Are you saying that I'll be in a confined space with you for two weeks?" you say as you playfully act disgusted by the idea.

"You are a funny girl. If I were you, I'd sleep with my eyes open tonight," he playfully threatens you.

"Oooh Kendall, I am officially scared now!" you say as you playfully push him and you take distance; ready to run for it.

"You should be!" he says as he grabs your arm and pulls you closer and started spinning you around.

"Put me down!" you scream as you are trying to control your laughter.

He gently puts you back down; his arms still around you as you look up at him and stare into his eyes. With his right hand he tucks away a lock of hair behind your ear. He leans in closer and softly kisses you on the lips.

"I think this is the start of something beautiful," he whispers before breaking the embrace.


End file.
